


Stars and Lightening

by Finale



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eddie isn't dead, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up Relationships, I was in the mood for femslash, M/M, Multi, Neither is Ronnie, but i'll add it after chapter three, fem!Barry Allen - Freeform, fem!Hal Jordan - Freeform, guys who don't get the word no, oops it grew, overly possessive assholes, so as to not reveal something in chapter 2, there's actually another relationship tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen and Hallie Jordan fell in love, but no matter what there will always be two monsters that will dog their steps. Then things become worse when Jay Garrick crosses dimensions, a man who's face was stolen by Barry's nightmare appears, and monsters and secrets abound.</p><p>They don't know what to do, but they will survive it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light Shines Bright

            Barry watches Hallie stand with her face tilted toward the star-filled sky, brown eyes closed like the sun is shining. Barry watches Hallie take a deep, shuddering breath and open her eyes. A ring glows with emerald light softly on her right middle finger, casting a strange glow into the night. 

            Barry watches and aches at what neither of them truly have.

            The blonde walks over to her girlfriend and takes her hand, their fingers twining together. She leans her head against Hallie’s shoulder and knows what Eobard Thawne had stolen from her. He had destroyed the timeline, tried to destroy her, and in the process destroyed something else that should have been as precious to her.

            Yet even as she thinks that she shivers, remembering the words he had hissed at her after she and Hallie had first met, when she’d met beautiful brown eyes and thought ‘what if?’

            _“You are mine Bernice Ann Allen. I am the only one who will ever truly want you. The only person who will ever deserve you, love you as you should be loved. You think Hallie Jordan will love you? Will want only_ you _? No, she will never be able to fully give you her heart. She lost it long ago to a man you’ll both call monster, but a monster she’ll never stop loving.”_

He had pressed her against a wall, violated her mouth with a brutal, bloody kiss. He had done that and made her wonder, made her wonder why this monster would think that she should be his. They were opposites in every way, he truly her Reverse.

            But his hissed words had made her wonder more about Hallie’s monster than that.

            Barry had asked Hallie what Thawne had meant one night when they were in bed and had felt the other woman stiffen her. Barry had felt a kiss she could only describe as apologetic against her shoulder. A kiss that made her realize even before Hallie spoke that Thawne was telling the truth.

            _“His name is Thaal Sinestro. He was, he was my mentor when I first became a Green Lantern, and then we became lovers. Or at least I thought so. I thought he trusted me, loved me. I thought that he was a good man. It was all a lie. He had used his ring to conquer his homeworld and made himself a despot. He may have once been a good man, a true Green Lantern, but that was years before he even met me. He had been a monster the entire time he’d known me._

_“Sinestro was thrown out of the Green Lantern Corps, banished to Qward where we all thought we’d never have to deal him again. We were horribly wrong. Instead he found a means of using the yellow impurity, created a corps in opposition to us called the Sinestro Corps. He now wants to control the universe through fear, be everything the Green Lantern Corps is not._

_“There’s still a part of me that loves him. He still has his fingers dug deep into my heart even though all I want is to hate him. Hate what he did to me, to his world, what he’s now doing to the universe at large. And I can’t. I can’t hate him no matter what._

_“The worst part is I don’t know if he ever loved me. I know he’s obsessed with me, that he thinks I belong to him and should be at his side, but I don’t think he ever loved me. I think he views me as a possession and is infuriated that I won’t be his.”_

Barry remembers shuddering when Hallie had told her that, thinking how similar that was to Thawne’s words to her. The worst part was that if he had told the truth about that, what else had he told the truth about? Was she supposed to be his, was Hallie never supposed to hate Sinestro for what he did?

            She and Hallie had been dating for almost six months and she still doesn’t have answers. She has almost been killed by Sinestro twice and seen the rage and hate in his eyes for her, for having the gall to love Hallie. She’s witnessed Thawne almost kill Hallie three times, that same look of rage and fury on his face. All she can do is pray that neither never succeed.

(Miles away two men in yellow meet for the first time and come to agreement, make a deal to work together to take what, no _who_ they want, no matter how much they don’t. Bernice was Eobard’s, Hallie Sinestro’s and both would remind the women of that soon enough.)


	2. Chapter 2

            “I hate everything right now,” Hallie groans into Barry’s shoulder. “Well, except for you,” she amends, kissing her girlfriend’s neck.

            “How the fuck did they even meet?” Barry asks faintly, staring incredulously at the ceiling of their bedroom. “There could not be a worse alliance that those two.”

            “What if they were working with Darkseid?” Hallie muses. “That would actually manage to be worse.”

            “That was rhetorical!”

            “So~”

            “Sometimes I question why I’m dating you,” grumbles Barry, realizing too late the mischievous expression on her girlfriend’s face.

            “Because I have epic boobs?”

            _“Hallie!”_

_*************_

            Barry studies the evidence before her, frowning in frustration at the lack of answers. The motive of the crime made no sense, there was literally no connection between the killer and the victim, and the randomness of the entire event just bothered her. Hell, there had been strange crimes in general in Central lately, and if it wasn’t for the fact it wasn’t his MO, she’d almost wonder if Reverse Flash was involved. 

            She sighs as she thinks of her nemesis, finally looking away from the evidence. Eobard Thawne, descendent of Eddie Thawne and Iris West, and insane speedster terrifyingly obsessed with her. A man who’d had no qualms about murdering her mother, doing what could best be described as grave robbing, killed thousands in the particle explosion, all to try and get her. Hell, he’d almost succeeded. If not for the singularity, almost without a doubt he would have eventually succeeded she thinks.

            Barry had had a crush on ‘Harrison Wells’ practically from the first moment of reading one of his works. At first it was intellectual, and as she got older it turned sexual. Her other crushes, on Iris, on the pretty brunette who turned out in the long run to be Lisa Snart (so very awkward…) had seemed weak in comparison to her attraction to ‘Wells’. When she’d become the Flash and he became her mentor, started showing romantic interest in her…it was a dream come true.

            A dream that sadly and rapidly became a nightmare.

            The discovery that ‘Harrison Wells’ was nothing but a lie, a body and identity stolen with technology way too advanced, as well as the man that murdered her mother and got her father falsely imprisoned was almost too much for her. It was only because she knew she had to protect Central, protect her family and friends that she’d had the strength to get up.

            The singularity was when she finally realized just how obsessed with her Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash truly was. During the brief, early brawls between them she’d brushed off what she thought were accidental touches to her breasts and butt. The times he’d managed to pin her to walls and felt like he was too close. They hadn’t been, they’d been touches as far as he felt he could get away with, to avoid the temptation of actually raping her until the singularity and his plan to force her back to his time.

            His time, where she would never be able to escape. His time, where he could break her at his leisure. His time, where her only destiny would be as a broken sex toy for him, probably impregnated at least once. His time, where Hallie would be long dead.

            She shudders as she thinks about that.

            What was worse was him now working with Sinestro. From what she and Hallie had been able to discover about the original timeline, the two had never really known the other. Sinestro had been Hallie’s worst enemy and former lover, but he’d never allied with Eobard Thawne in an effort to get who they wanted. Both of them suspect it’s the difference in _how_ the timeline has gone. Well, that and Thawne seriously broke the original timeline.

            Barry jerks out of her thoughts as her cellphone suddenly rings and she scrambles to find the device. It had somehow ended up under a pile of papers that she nearly knocks off the desk. Graceful she is not. Fast she thankfully is, and she grabs her paperwork before she has to reorganize.      

            She’s a bit surprised to see the number is Cisco’s. He had been busy at STAR Labs today, trying to figure out an issue with the Flash suit.

            “Hey Cisco, what’s up?” Barry chirps, sitting back in her chair.

            “You need to get to STAR Labs now,” Cisco says urgently. “We’ve got problem.”

            “On my way,” Barry promises. “I’ll be there in a flash.”

                                                            ****************

            “Alternate dimensions and speedster demons, oh my,” Hallie snarks lowly, wondering a bit at the odd looks this Jay Garrick guy keeps giving her and Barry.

 

            He’d gaped when they told them their names and their identities. She wonders if in the alternate reality existed versions of them. It was interesting that their Flash was someone other than Barry, and a guy at that. She’s curious if it’s the same thing with their Green Lantern. The idea that the Corps doesn’t exist in that reality is completely anathema. If the Flash existed, so must Green Lantern.

            “What’s got you so surprised about me and Barry?” Hallie finally asks. “Is it because you know us? Because we’re the Green Lantern and Flash of this reality? What is it?”

            “I know you both,” he says slowly, as if wondering what he should tell them. “Bernice Allen and Leigh Jordan are good friends of me and my husband.” 

            _Then what can’t we know?_ she wonders. _What are you hiding and why?_

“Wait, Bernice and Leigh?” Barry asks, blinking in surprise.

             “Yes. Dr. Bernice Allen, head of STAR Labs Chemistry division and Dr. Haleigh ‘Leigh’ Jordan, head of STAR Labs Aeronautics division,” Jay explains. “The, um, closest friends of Dr. Harrison Wells, founder of STAR Labs.”

            “What,” Hallie asks flatly. She has a doctorate in his reality? And knows Harrison Wells?

            “Is Harrison Wells actually Harrison Wells?” Barry asks warily.

            “Yes, why wouldn’t he be?” Jay asks, a bit mystified.

            “Fifteen years ago a time traveler named Eobard Thawne murdered Tess Morgans and Harrison Wells, using future technology to somehow steal Dr. Wells appearance at the same time. Due to his knowledge of the future he arranged things so he did all the same things Dr. Wells would have done, but actually speed up the time in which he did it,” Barry explains. “He turned out to be a villain of my future self’s and completely obsessed with me. He attempted to destroy the timeline and return to his proper time.”

            “That is disgusting,” Jay says faintly, looking about ready to vomit. “I know lately my reality’s Harrison has been…incredibly unhappy, but it’s still obviously him. Just a him who’s very upset over recent events.”

            “Well, anyway, we need to deal with this Zoom guy,” Cisco says, drawing everyone’s attention. “Now, before he can the chance to kill you two.”

                                                                            *******************

            She is going to get killed by a giant, mutant shark thing. For once she’d be happy to have Reverse-Flash pop up and help her. Hallie was offworld dealing with slavers, Zoom had managed to depower Jay, Cisco was yelling in her ear which wasn’t helping her concentration, and she really could not breath.

            The sudden blast the hits the giant shark thing makes it let her go, and she sprints back, gasping for air. A second blast knocks the shark out, though she’s not sure if it’s unconscious or dead. Barry looks over to thank her savior and chokes at the too familiar face of the man. 

            “Who the hell are you?” she demands, feeling for the Speed Force and sensing…nothing. This was not Eobard Thawne wearing Harrison Wells’ stolen face. This may just be…

            “Harrison Wells,” he says. “Who are you?” 

            “The Flash,” she replies. “If you are who you say you are, you’re coming with me to STAR Labs to prove it.”

            “Fine,” he says, something almost amused crossing his face.

                                                            ************* 

            Harrison feels as if someone’s gutted him when the Flash removes her mask. It was Bernice, or at least a woman with Bernice’s face. He’s already punched Jay in the face, furious over the man’s inability to protect his wives and daughter, two women that he claimed to be friends with and a girl who couldn’t do a damn thing to protect himself. 

            At the same time, if Zoom was so powerful that he could kidnap Leigh, how could Jay have won? 

            And that question disturbs him most.


End file.
